OPERA
by Ramboochan
Summary: Rambut panjang itu begitu indah. Manik merah itu begitu menghipnotis. Suara dan langkah kakinya membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum. Tak terkecuali Boboiboy.


Teater penuh dengan orang-orang. Boboiboy bersama Gopal dan Yaya harus sedikit berebut untuk masuk. Sungguh, ia tidak mengira Opera yang dimainkan temannya akan ramai begini.

Malam ini malam imlek, Boboiboy harus sedikit bersyukur karena kotanya dipilih untuk penampilan opera China yang langka. Lagipula, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan temannya lagi.

"Yaya…Kita tidak bisa minta Ying untuk bantu kita masuk ke dalam secara khusus?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Iya lah. Coba telpon Ying. Aku tak tahan harus mengantri begini," celetuk Gopal.

"Ini aku sedang telpon Ying, lah. Sabar sedikit." Yaya menatap ponselnya cemas. "Ah! Halo! Halo, Ying! Kedengaran?"

"Akhirnya…" ujar Gopal dan Boboiboy bersamaan.

"Bisa jemput kami tidak? Dari tadi kami belum kebagian tiket. Iya…betul…Em, bagaimana kalau dibawah spanduk besar sebelah kanan? Tolong, ya…" Yaya mematikan _smartphone_nya lalu tersenyum manis. Menunjukkan ibu jarinya dan berlari menuju tempat yang ia sebutkan.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Ying dengan wajah bertabur bedak putih muncul mengejutkan Gopal dan Boboiboy. Yaya sontak memeluk kawan lamaya.

"Yiiinggg. Aku benar-benar rindu!"

"Aku juga, hehe. Memang sengaja aku minta pentas di sini."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat ke kota selanjutnya?"

"Lusa mungkin. Besok malam juga bisa jadi. Kami berangkat jalan darat ingat?"

"Iya la. Aku ingat."

Gopal menghela nafas. "Kapan kita masuk?"

"Oh, ayo! Ini tiket kalian. Bayar yeee." Ying menyerahkan 3 lembar tiket dan mengajak mereka masuk melalui pintu belakang.

"Nanti tiketnya berikan pada penjaga di samping panggung saja," ujar Ying.

Belakang panggung sudah diisi beberapa aktor dan aktris. Mereka berpakaian _gila_. Aksesoris dikepala mereka terlihat begitu berat. Jangan lupa pakaian mereka yang nampaknya berlapis-lapis.

"Ying, baju kalian begitu semua?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Iye la. Mahal tahu."

"Berat gak?"

Ying menyubit pipi Boboiboy gemas. "Kelihatannya gimana?"

"Berat sekali."

"Nah, ya sudah."

"Hoi, Ying! Kau kemana saja!" Seorang pemuda—er gadis?—muncul dari ruang rias. Rambut panjang ungunya diikat satu tinggi keatas. Ia hanya mengenakan satu lapis pakaian—berwarna putih. "Ah, temanmu, ya?"

"Kenalkan, Fang. Mereka teman sekolahku."

"Oh, iya. Salam kenal. Ayo cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Oke oke. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, selamat menonton, ya. Kita ketemu lagi nanti usai opera."

"Semangat, Ying!" ujar Yaya.

Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk pundak Ying bersamaan. "Aku menunggu penampilan terbaikmu."

Boboiboy menatap jam tangannya, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menunggu. Mendadak lampu mati, lalu menyala perlahan dengan cahaya redup. Seorang narator masuk dengan tatapan komikal. Ia bersajak dengan penuh hasrat sampai tirai dibuka dan sosok Ying muncul dengan gagah dibalik _make up_nya yang tebal nan feminim.

Orang yang tadi meneriaki Ying turut keluar dengan nyanyiannya yang melengking juga berat. Boboiboy mulai menerka apakah ia memang perempuan. Mahkota besar diatas kepalanya benar-benar mencolok diantara rambut ungu. _Eye shadow_ merah muda dan lipstick tebal benar-benar menambah kecantikannya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, opera ini memang bagus.

Opera

#eleficsoflove

"Huwaaaa! Benar-benar menyentuh!" seru Gopal sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Iya lah….astaga Ying…kasihan dia!" celetuk Boboiboy.

"Sudah la tuh…Malu lah dilihat orang," nasihat Yaya.

"Tapi memang sedih, kan? Tega sekali mereka membunuh Ying!" seru Boboiboy.

"Iye lah! Tapi tadi si Peng itu keren lah. Dia benar-benar jago Kung Fu," ujar Gopal semangat.

"Betul! Saat dia menendang jauh si mertua jahat benar-benar _epic!_"

Yaya tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita ke belakang panggung. Ying pasti sedang menunggu kita."

Ying masih dengan _make up_ tebalnya saat ia menghampiri Yaya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaus abu-abu polos dan celana pendek. Tawanya menggelegar kala Yaya menceritakan betapa Gopal dan Boboiboy terkagum-kagum dengan Fang.

"Hei, lu orang kalau mau puji Fang, puji je. Dia ada di ruang rias. Bisa terbang ke langit dia kalau ada yang muji," ujar Ying sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu.

Gopal undur diri. "Sebentar. Toilet dimana, ya?"

"Tuh."

Boboiboy bodoamat. Ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang rias dimana beberapa pemuda tengah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hai, manis. Cari siapa?" tanya seorang pria yang Boboiboy ingat berperan sebagai ayah mertua yang baik.

"Fang! Aku cari Fang."

"Fang? Kau temannya?"

"Eum, bukan…Aku teman Ying."

"Oooh, Ying. Fang ada di belakang. Di bilik yang itu. Samperin aja. Gausah ketuk."

"Terima kasih! Eum, ngomong-ngomong, aktingmu tadi luar biasa!" ujar Boboiboy sambil berlari kecil.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Boboiboy masuk ke bilik yang tadi disebutkan. Manik madunya disuguhi rambut ungu panjang bergelombang yang tergerai. Fang mendadak menegakkan tubuh.

"Siapa?"

"E-Eum…maaf masuk tanpa izin. Namaku Boboiboy. Aku teman Ying!"

Fang mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuh. Kacamata bertengger dibatang hidung tingginya. Manik merahnya menatap Boboiboy.

"Hai, manis. Aku Fang."

Boboiboy hampir saja pingsan kalau saja punggungnya tidak menabrak bilik. "A-A-Anoo…" Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Ku-Kurasa aku harus pergi…aku cu-cuma mau bilang kau sangat—sangat keren tadi!"

Fang yang tengah melepas pakaiannya tertawa. "Hei, tidak usah malu gitu." Ia menghampiri Boboiboy. "Aku laki-laki, sayang."

Boboiboy menatap Fang. "O-Oh…maaf…"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Semua orang salah mengira kalau aku masih dalam _make up_. Duduklah."

"Kurasa lebih baik aku pergi ke luar. Kau mau mengganti baju 'kan?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku cepat kok."

"Aku agak terkejut…"

"Apa kau telah jatuh cinta sampai kau pucat begitu?"

"Tidak sih. Hanya saja aku eum, cukup kagum dengan aktingmu."

"Benarkah? Coba jelaskan."

"Saat kau masuk dengan salto saja aku sudah menahan nafas. Gila! Mahkotamu tidak lepas."

"Ini memang tidak mudah lepas. 'Kan ada talinya, sayang."

"Begitu ya. Lalu saat bermain pedang juga keren."

"Aku keren, dong, hehe."

Fang memakai celanya joger hitam dan duduk di samping Boboiboy tanpa mengenakan atasan. Boboiboy agak salah tingkah.

"Eum, baju?"

"Kau tahu panas? Badanku ini keringat semua tahu."

"Ikat saja rambutnya…"

"Ikatin, dong."

Sebuah karet rambut diberikan untuk Boboiboy. Fang membalik tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menghadap sisi tubuh Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak begitu jago sih."

"Tidak masalah."

Boboiboy memiringkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengumpulkan helaian rambut Fang.

"Kenapa kau berperan menjadi perempuan?"

"Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan?"

"Iya. Kau menawan dalam pakaian dan _make up_ tadi."

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena rambutku panjang, banyak orang menginginkan aku menjadi perempuan. Lagipula, kau lihat kan peranku tadi. Tidak mungkin kami tega perempuan melakukan itu."

"Apakah ibu mertua tadi laki-laki juga?"

"Tidak. Dia perempuan tulen kok."

Ikatan rendah yang agak kendor membuat Fang tertawa. "Terima kasih atas ikatannya."

"Eung, sama-sama."

"Kau tahu, banyak orang yang mencariku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aktingku. Mereka memberikan aku hadiah. Apa saja. makanan, uang, atau baju untuk pentas."

"Wah…"

"Beberapa memang sengaja mengikuti opera kami. Mereka suka sekali dengan kami dan kerap membawa banyak hadiah."

"Mereka semua mengikutimu?"

"Tentu tidak, Boboiboy. Tidak semua. Hanya ada sedikit diantara mereka. Beberapa memang tahu dari instagram atau youtube kami."

"Ah, begitu."

Fang berdiri dan menarik Boboiboy bersamanya. "Lebih baik kau kembali. Ying bisa menamparku kalau tahu aku menahanmu."

"Okei, terima kasih, Fang."

"Ngomong-ngomong."

"Iya?"

Fang menahan tawanya begitu senyum manis mengembang diwajah Boboiboy.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sudah punya, ya~?"

"Belum! Belum ada!"

Fang menarik pinggang Boboiboy. Semua berlangsung cepat. Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat diatas bibir tipis Boboiboy. Fang mendorong Boboiboy setelahnya, membiarkan Boboiboy membatu sementara Fang berbalik dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai jumpa saat kita berjumpa, Boboiboy."

End

Bayangin. Fang pake make up tebel dengan rambut sepunggung terus nyanyi nyanyi. Omg. It will be fucking good.

Omake

Boboiboy tidak berharap banyak dari instagram Fang. shadowfang hanya ia tatap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia selesai men_stalk_ akun itu dan menemukan banyak foto Fang dengan beberapa orang laki-laki.

Seorang mirip dengan Fang—ia yakin itu saudara Fang, satunya berambut coklat dan satunya lagi berambut coklat. Jangan ingatkan Boboiboy betapa dekatnya Fang dengan pria berambut coklat itu. Namun, diantara semua itu, ada perempuan berambut coklat yang juga terlihat dekat dengan Fang.

Fang juga terlihat begitu bangga dengan rambut ungunya. Sebelum berambut panjang seeperti sekarang, Fang pernah berambut landak.

Entahlah, Fang dengan rombongannya sudah pergi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mendapat username Fang dari _following _Ying.

"Eh!"

Sebuah notifikasi masuk, FANG MEM_FOLLOW_NYA!

Dengan hati-hati, Bobooiboy mengeceknya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengklik _follow back_.

Yasudahlah. Lagipula mereka tidak akan bertemu sampai….tidak tahu kapan. Tapi, sampai hari itu tiba, Boboiboy akan memberikan _hot chocolate special Tok Aba_ sebagai hadiah yang tidak pernah Fang terima.


End file.
